Boost
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: Min Yoongi seorang lelaki Omega yang belum pernah Heat harus menikah dengan seorang Alpha. bagaimana Yoongi menghadapi Jimin? This Is BTS Fanfic with Minyoon. TopJimin, BottomYoongi! AU/Omegaverse! Mpreg!
1. Awal

Minyoon Fanfiction with Omegaverse theme.

rate M! BoyxBoy, Yaoi. MPreg!

Dicslaimer : BTS belong to Bighit.ent and their parent. I own no profit from this. just for fun.

Enjoy!

Mungkin untuk sebagian orang dimuka bumi ini tak akan menyadari eksitensi kami-kaum minoritas- ya, karena diantara semua penduduk bumi, komunitas kami yang hanya mencapai 1,27% dan mungkin akan punah tak akan membuat kami mencolok di tengah tengah sosial masyarakat. Ya, kami kaum dengan kasta terendah dari tiga susunan kasta yang ada. Alpha, Beta, dan kami Omega. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir jika Omega adalah kaum rendah dengan profesi sebagai babu atau suruhan. Namun sejak abad berganti, dan kesetaraan kasta telah terkikis, kami tak menjadi kasta yang harus di pandang hina namun bisa berjalan sejajar dengan kasta di atas kami. Alfa dan Beta.

Namun, bukan berarti kekuatan kami seimbang. Karena Omega merupakan kaum terlemah dari ketiga kasta yang ada. Dari segi kekuatan, kaum omega memang tak se tangguh Alfa, dari itu dalam komunitas, Omega cenderung menjadi yang di lindungi.

Aku Min Yoongi seorang omega dari keluarga Min tak menyukai ide bahwa Omega seharusnya di rumah mengurus rumah tangga dan merawat anak anak. Bukan berarti aku tak mau melakukan itu, tetapi di abad modern ini seorang omega pun harus mempunya eksistensi yang berdiri ditengah tengah masyarakat. Jadi ketika Tetua dalam keluarga Min menerima lamaran keluarga Park yang harus ku bilang adalah pernikahan Bisnis, aku tak serta merta menerima hal itu terjadi. Bukan karena aku tak ingin menikah, tetapi ide untuk tinggal dan mengurus rumah tangga hadir dalam pembicaraan, kurasa disini aku harus menyela.

"Paman, aku sangat menghormati niat baik anda untuk mengurus perjodohan ini demi perusaan kita, namun aku meminta beberapa syarat untuk diriku pribadi"

"Katakan nak, kami juga harus mengetahui keinginanmu kan?"

"Aku ingin mengelola salah satu cabang perusaan setelah pernikahan ini, tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab dalam memberikan keturunan pada keluarga kita, namun aku masih ingin berkarir"

Jika keluarga memanfaatkanku untuk bisnis, maka aku harus mempunya keuntungan dalam bisnis ini. Karena walaupun aku adalah pihak yang di lamar, bukan berarti karirku harus berakhir saat cincin emas tersemat di jari manis.

"Baiklah, kami akan memastikan syaratmu terpenuhi".

Karena kesepakatan telah di buat, maka pernikahan ini terlaksana, kedua belah pihak sangat berbahagia atas persetujuanku menerima lamaran keluarga Park yang membawaku berhadapan dengan pria ini. Park Jimin lelaki Alpha berusia 28 Tahun. Ku akui wajahnya yang rupawan dengan garis rahang yang tegas telah meyakinkanku jika aku telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Pria yang sedang mengucapkan janji sehidup semati didepan Tuhan dengan suara lantang dan meyakinkan membuatku tak ragu mengatakan 'Ya' didepan semua orang.

Saat bibir gemuk itu tersenyum ke arahku, saat kehangatannya membungkus bibirku dalam kecupan hangat, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan deburan kebahagiaan dalam hatiku.

Aku, Min Yoongi telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Pada Park Jimin, lelaki yang resmi menjadi Suamiku

Yoongi Pov end

Yoongi baru menyadari ini, sesuatu yang harusnya datang saat usia seorang omega menginjak remaja, heat.

Ya benar, kini usianya telah menginjak 30 Tahun dan "masa kawin" itu belum kunjung datang. Yoongi resah... bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang carrier. Tugas utamanya adalah memberikan keturunan bagi penerus keluarga Park juga keluarga Min. Namun ia baru menyadarinya saat usianya telah menginjak kepala tiga. Benar kata sahabat Beta-nya Jung Hoseok jika Ia terlalu gila kerja dan menjadi bodoh akan hal hal seperti ini.

Sukses berkarir membuat yoongi melupakan hal alamiah yang seharusnya terjadi pada masa pubertasnya. Dulu ia terlalu fokus meperbanyak ilmu pengetahuan dan melupakan romansa masa muda. Saat gelar Master di bidang management ia genggam, otaknya langsung mencaplok bahwa Ia harus menduduki salah satu jabatan eksekutif di perusahan keluarga. Selanjutnya Yoongi semakin Gila kerja dan memantapkan posisinya sebagai Direktur pemasaran di PM Corp.

Dan sekarang... saat Ia mengenal cinta melalui perjodohan, Yoongi seakan di tampar kenyataan bahwa Ia bisa saja diceraikan oleh suaminya Park Jimin. Omong omong setelah pergelaran pesta pernikahan yang meriah, Jimin dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan Istrinya untuk perjalanan Bisnis ke Amerika selama 1 minggu. Hal ini juga melegakan Yoongi karena Ia belum siap jika Suaminya yang mempunyai senyum malaikat itu mengetahui masalah yang di alaminya sekarang.

"Jangan membuatku ingin tertawa Yoong. Ini bukan lelucon yang ingin kudengar dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Apalagi hari ini hari libur yang sangat kunantikan"

"Aku juga ingin menganggap hal ini lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu Hoseok-ah. Tapi faktanya.. ugh! Aku ingin menangis saja!"

Disisi barat caffe terasa sangat murung, Hoseok yang melihat sahabatnya sangat berantakan dan butuh di kasihani itu akhirnya merasa iba. Mungkin bagi Hoseok sendiri yang seorang Beta tak terlalu menganggap hal ini serius, namun bagi penerus keturunan dari keluarga Min ini memang dalam keadaan Danger - Bahaya-

"Yoong, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Seokjin? Ia mengabariku bahwa bulan madunya telah selesai dan Ia ada di Seoul sekarang"

"Seokjin? Si dokter kandungan itu? Kenapa? Kau hamil? Aww! Yaak!"

Hoseok yang baru saja mendaratkan jitakan manis dikeningnya itu mendelik ganas

"Bodoh! Aku tak akan hamil Yoong, walau aku ingin sih. Tapi.. lupakan! Ayo pergi!"

"Yaak! Kau bisa memutuskan lenganku! Aww!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Yoongi yang kesakitan, Hoseok mengajak-lebih tepatkan menggeret sahabat cantiknya itu menuju Rumah sakit tempat sahabat mereka yang lain.

Dan sisinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Seokjin yang tetap menawan walau sudah status taken by Kim Namjoon. Auranya penuh bunga bunga dan pipi yang merona cantik. Membuat Yoongi bengong, jika saja Hoseok tak mencubit pipinya yang sedikit berisi, mungkin Seokjin akan senang hati memotret ekspresi Yoongi dengan handphone pinknya.

"Kau sudah hamil hyung? 5 bulan? Kembar? Demi apaahhh!!??"

"Demi Namjoon yang perkasa dan tahan lama di atas ranjang. Aku serius Yoong. Kau tak lihat perutku yang bulat ini? Disini ada Namjoon kecil. Dua lagi"

Seokjin terkikik geli saat mengelus perut buncitnya yang terbalut sweater pink longgar. Pipinya yang berisi semakin bulat saat ia tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi kalian baru saja menikah 5 bulan lalu kan? Kok langsung bisa..."

Yoongi tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lebih memilih membuat gerakan membola didepan perutnya. Ekspresi yang sama masih terpasang apik di wajahnya yang putih mulus.

"Memang kenapa? Saat malam pengantin aku sedang masa Heat dan kau tau kan jika heat kita akan knoting lebih lama dengan pasangan kita". Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya berniat menggoda Yoongi yang wajahnya sukses memerah saat membayangkan proses yang di maksud.

"Dia tak akan mengerti hyung, si Jenuis Min Yoongi belum mendapatkan heatnya sampai sekarang"

"Apaahh!!??"

Nyatanya perkataan santai hoseok memdatangkan reaksi di diluar ekspetasi seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan Omega yang sedang hamil itu meraih pundak Yoongi dengan kedua bola mata membelalak heboh.

"Kau... omega berusia 30 tahun belum mendapatkan heat? Apa kata nenek moyang kita di alam baka sana Min Yoongi!? Kau!"

Yoongi yang merasa terpojok hanya memasang wajah terluka dihadapan kedua sahabatnya ini. Memang apa salahnya kalau belum heat? Ini bukan berarti kiamat sudah didepan mata. Kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini begitu heboh? Oh! Sadarkan durimu Min Yoongi. Kau saja yang tak peka.

"Bahkan sepupuku Jungkook sudah heat saat berusia 14 tahun. Dan kita disini mendapatkan lelaki dewasa yang belum dewasa. Oh dewa~"

Hoseok tertawa terpingkal atas situasi sekarang ini, bukan bermaksud jahat. Tapi menghadapi Yoongi yang bahkan baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya di atas altar sungguh membuat perutnya tergelitik. Yoongi yang tidak suka situasi ini akhirnya melayangkan pukulan keras di punggung Hoseok. Apa apaan si kuda ini, katanya sahabat malah tak membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Seokjin yang telah kembali dari masa keterkejutannya yang lebai-ini menurut Yoongi-. Beranjak didepan lemari obat obatan yang ada diruangannya. Di ambilnya sebuah botol berisi butiran berwarna putih.

"Aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan padamu Yoongi, hal ini adalah kejadian langka. Mungkin hanya ada 1:1000 dari kasus di dunia ini. Masa heat seseorang harusnya menginjak masa remaja, namun dalam kasusmu sungguh terlambat. Aku sangat menghawatirkan kondisimu, mengapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya hah?". Seokjin hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mendadak ia merasa pusing dan lelah. Mungkin pembawaan dari jabang bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Kau seperti tak mengenalnya saja hyung, Yoongi bahkan tak pernah berpacaran saat remaja dulu jika kau lupa."

"Oh terima kasih sudah mengingatkan hal itu"

"Sama sama tuan Min"

Hoseok kembali tergelak saat Yoongi mendelik galak ke arahnya. Alih alih terlihat galak, justru Yoongi kelihatan imut. Maafkan gen Omeganya yang sangat kental.

TBC


	2. II

Fakta bahwa Ia belum heat di umurnya yang menginjak usia dewasa membuat Yoongi merasa tertampar realita. Sekarang Ia tak single lagi, status sudah berubah dengan marga Park di belakang namanya.

Untuk sebagian manusia bahkan kaum mereka sendiri, Yoongi juga senang terlebih Ia tak perlu mendapat desakan dari pihak keluargnya untuk segera membina rumah tangga, tak Ia pungkiri masalah ini membuat tingkat stressor untuk dirinya menjadi meningkat. Cukuplah urusan pekerjaan yang menyita fokus dan waktunya tak perlu di tambah dengan ocehan-ocehan petinggi klannya untuk segera melepas masa lajang.

Puncaknya saat nenek tercinta, satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang paling Ia hormati di larikan ke rumah sakit, saat beliau menggenggam tangan Yoongi, tatapan renta membuat Yoongi berpikir matang untuk mengakhiri masa lajang dan menerima lamaran keluarga Park di suatu rapat bulanan perusahaan. Ironis memang, Yoongi mau menikah karena paksaan di saat orang di luar sana pusing mencari pendamping hidup sebelum usia tua menghampiri.

Pernikahan kedua keluarga terpandang tentu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam bagi penjuru negara, perhatian publik melekat pada kedua pengantin baru. Terbukti media massa senantiasa di isi dengan berita dari mempelai paling panas tahun ini. Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Dimana, kedua nama ini sudah menarik perhatian publik, bagaimana tidak. Park Jimin adalah keturunan klan Park kesepuluh. Klan ini selalu melahirkan Alpha terbaik. Pria maupun wanita. Gen super yang mengalir di darah klan ini terpampang nyata dari paras mereka yang di atas rata-rata. Jimin sendiri lahir dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan pasanngannya Park(Kim) Junsu. Jimin adalah sulung dari dua bersaudara, adiknya sendiri adalah Alpha yang mengikuti jejak kakeknya sebagai pembalap International. Park Woojin.

Dan Yoongi, lahir dari Klan superior lainnya. Memang keturunan Min tak melulu di isi dengan Alpha, ada beta dan omega. Akan tetapi otak brilian mereka telah turun-temurun hingga sebagian perusahan bisnis dan kesehatan di isi oleh klan ini. Yoongi sendiri memiliki otak genius hingga membuatnya menjadi salah satu omega terpandang di negeri Gingseng yang posisinya sejajar dengan Alpha maupun beta di dunia bisnis. Terima kasih pada kedua orang tuannya.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Jimin dan Yoongi hangat di bahas dalam portal berita, karena sebagian orang penasaran bagaimana bisa kedua manusia ini menikah? Masyarakat sempat heboh karena berita pernikahan yang tiba-tiba. Padahal tak ada gosip beredar jika mereka menjalin kasih. Namun ada juga yang menebak secara gamblang.

Pernikahan bisnis

Benar, pernikahan yang di dasari perjodohan bisnis kedua pihak yang berujung simbiolis mutualisme. Kedua pihak Sama-sama mendapat untung dari kedua keluarga besar yang bersatu. Saham Perusahaan Park dan Min mengalami kelonjakan drastis di hari pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Betapa bahagianya orang-orang itu, kantong mereka semakin tebal di atas kecemasan seorang Min Yoongi.

Kembali lagi, itu dua minggu lalu saat Yoongi menerima pernikahan yang belum di kehendakinya. Ia masih mengutuk tetua klannya sampai sekarang. Namun, ini adalah keputusan yang telah Yoongi ambil. Menikahi Jimin mungkin mempunyai dua sisi yang mempunyai pengaruh berbeda dalam kehidupan Yoongi.

Pertama, setelah menikah posisi Yoongi semakin kuat di perusahaannya, Ia mempunyai saham di kedua perusahaan. Pada ParkCorp dan MinCorp.

Kedua, Ia harus mempersiapkan diri menjadi Omega sempurna untuk suaminya, terlebih untuk pihak keluarga suaminya itu.

Yoongi tentu masih resah jika suatu saat mertua atau keluarga suaminya menanyakan keturunan. Yoongi stress karena demi Tuhan! Ia belum heat sampai sekarang!

Langit New York sedikit tertutupi awan kala itu, langkah lebar sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilap melangkah keluar melewati loby hotel menuju sedan yang terparkir di luar sana, sekali lagi mengecek passport dan tiket di genggaman, memastikan bahwa semuanya lengkap. Penerbangan ke Seoul masih 30 menit dari sekarang. Rasanya ingin cepat cepat mendarat di tanah kelahirannya.

Senyum di bibir tebal lelaki itu terpatri saat sekretaris mempersilahkannya di kursi penumpang, dan melaju menuju Bandara.

Dalam perjalanannya, hanya satu wajah yang tepatri dalam bayangan, Min Yoongi adalah pasangan hidupnya sekarang, cincin di jari manis menguarkan rasa hangat dan senyum Jimin makin melebar hingga matanya menjadi segaris lurus, seolah abai pada lirikan di kaca spion.

"Sajang-nim, apa tidak mau mengabari tuan Min- maksudku Istri anda?"

"Tak usah, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya"

"Wah, anda ternyata romantis juga"

"Bicara apa kau? Sudah cepat bergegas nanti kita terlambat"

"Baik Sajjang-nim". Sungwoon sekretaris sekaligus sahabat itu hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kawannya itu. Ia paham jika Jimin sudah rindu dengan Istri yang bahkan belum mereka lewatkan bulan madu.

"Enyahkan pikiran kotormu Woon-ah, sopan pada pasanganku"

"Aku tak memikirkan hal yang tak sopan Sajang-nim, anda jangan berburuk sangka"

"Aku tau isi kepalamu"

"Haha... ketahuan"

"Ck".

"Sajang-nim, aku masih tak menyangka jika Tuan Min akhirnya menerima lamaranmu. Mengingat Orang tua itu selalu menolakmu dengan berbagai alasan"

"Aku juga tak menyangka, tapi aku bisa maklum, Yoongi adalah aset keluarga mereka yang berharga, pastinya Tuan Min akan sangat selektif untuk pendamping anaknya itu"

"Kau beruntung Jimin-ah, Yoongi-ssi ternyata bukan hanya gosip bahwa Ia cantik. Selain itu Ia juga cerdas. Aku sedikit iri padamu kawan".

"Aku juga iri pada diriku sendiri Hasung-ah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi pantas untuk Yoongi".

"Yeah, mengingat kau sudah mengejarnya sejak masa sekolah. Sayangnya Senior kita yang satu itu lebih cinta pada buku daripada manusia"

"Berhenti. Kau mengejek pasanganku!"

"Maafkan aku Sajjang-nim". Dan mobil mereka tiba didepan loby bandara.

"Kita sampai".

"Oh satu lagi"

Jimin meraih tas hitam disampingnya. Pintu sudah di buka dari luar, matanya tajam menatap sekretarisnya itu.

"Jangan katakan pada Presdir aku telah kembali, aku ada rencana penting setelah tiba di korea"

"Baik"

Hasung tak mungkin menolak perintah Jimin yang dalam mode mengintimidasi, Aura dominannya sangat kuat hingga apa yang keluar dari bibir Jimin adalah perintah mutlak yang harus di laksanakan.

Rapat dengan Investor luar Negeri memang menguras banyak waktu dan pikiran, Yoongi mengakui bahwa berbisnis dengan Orang Jepang memang sedikit merepotkan, mereka sangat menuntut kesempurnaan untuk hasil kerja sama. Yoongi paham betul dan maklum, karena Negosiasi bisnis sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari sejak Yoongi memutuskan terjun langsung sebagai CEO perusahaan yang telah sah di atas namanya. D Agust. Contructions.

"Sajang-nim, pukul tujuh anda mempunyai janji makan malam bersama Tuan Park"

Langkah lebar Yoongi melewati pintu ruang kerjanya, kepalanya sedikit pening akibat kurang tidur beberapa hari belakangan karena mempersiapkan rapat penambahan modal untuk proyek membangun resort di Pulau Guan. Tubuhnya terhempas di kursi sofa coklat kesukaannya. Sigap sekretaris yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya meletakan satu gelas jus jeruk dingin. Yoongi memang suka minuman itu sejak kecil.

"Tuan Park? Makaudmu mertuaku?"

"Disini tertulis tuan Park, bisa saja benar mertua anda"

Alis Yoongi naik satu, tatapannya lurus pada pria manis yang menatapnya balik dengan mata bulat polosnya.

"Kookie-ah, aku menjadikanmu sekretaris untuk memberikan informasi jelas, bukan ketidak-pastian".

"Tapi disini tertulis begitu hyung, siang tadi sekretaris tuan Park mengatakan seperti itu, saat ku tanya tuan Park yang mana. Malah di tutup telponya. Saat ku telpon kembali tak ada jawaban. Sebal aku".

Kookie, atau Jeon Jungkook adalah sepupu Yoongi yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sedang magang di perusahaan Yoongi, menjadi sekretaris.

Wajah tertekuk sebal karena di tegur lagi oleh bos minim ekspresi itu kadang membuat hatinya gemas.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Setelah memeriksa beberapa laporan aku akan berangkat"

Yoongi sebenarnya menyayangi Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri, maka dari itu Ia tak tega menekan lelaki manis itu dengan perintah tegas seperti pada karyawan lainnya. Lagipula Yoongi malas mendengar Taehyung melayangan protes protektifnya kelak. Merepotkan.

Yoongi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat karena Jungkook cukup mampu membantu. Inilah yang Yoongi suka, kekasih Taehyung ini bisa di andalkan.

"Hyung mau langsung ke restoran Jepang tempat Tuan Park menunggu atau pulang bersiap-siap?"

"Kita pulang dulu, aku tak mau terlihat lelah dan kusut di depan mertuaku. Nanti sahamku di kurangi"

"Ck, semudah itu saham di naik turunkan hanya karena penampilan?"

"Itu seandainya terjadi. Ayo pulang".

Kedua omega cantik itu meninggalkan kantor dengan sedan hitam mengkilap dengan Yoongi yang menyetir. Ia tak suka memakai jasa supir jika pulang ke rumah kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan, bagi Yoongi itu tak efisien dan Ia masih cukup mampu menyetir sendiri.

Bertemu dengan mertuanya membuat Yoongi menerka apa yang akan orang tua itu bicarakan, semoga saja masalah bisnis karena Yoongi lebih ahli membahas bisnis di bandingkan basa-basi belaka.

Sembari mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin, Yoongi berpikir untuk menghubungi Jimin, apa yang suaminya itu lakukan sekarang? Meski mereka tak se akrab itu, tapi status mereka sudah menikah dan saling bertukar kabar tak masalah bukan? Ini sudah hari ke empat Jimin pergi namun tak ada kabar juga, Yoongi hanya bisa mengehela nafas menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda, celana hitam, coat hitam andalannya dan sedikit riasan agar wajahnya terlihat cerah di hadapan mertuanya nanti. Jam menunjukan pukul enam empat puluh, di raihnya kunci mobil dan menuju ke restoran tempat tuan park menunggu.

Yoongi tiba sedikit terlambat maka dari itu Ia cepat-cepat menuju resepsionis dan di antar menuju ruangan private, istri park Jimin itu sedikit gugup mengingat ini kali pertama bertemu mertuanya setelah pernikahan.

Yoongi melangkah masuk, satu sosok lelaki tegap berdiri menghadap kaca restaurant, penampilannya cukup formal dan Yoongi pikir Ia salah ruangan, Yoongi akan keluar ruangan ketika namanya terpanggil

"Yoongi, kau sudah datang?"

"Jimin?"

Iya itu Jimin suaminya yang seharusnya masih ada di New York, Yoongi menatap lelaki itu lama.

"ya, ini aku. Terkejut ya? Supraise!?"

Lelaki berjas hitam itu merentangan tangannya mendekati Yoongi, senyum lebar tercipta di bibir tebalnya.

"Yoongi? Ayo peluk aku, tanganku pegal"

"a-ah, iya"

Yoongi masuk kepelukan suaminya itu masih dengan ekspresi wajah kosong, tentu saja ini kejutan luar biasa. Di sentuhnya bahu hingga punggung Jimin, ingin memastikan bahwa ini benar suaminya. Sang Alpha semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bernafas di ceruk leher omeganya itu, rasa rindu terobat sudah, bahkan Ia rela tak menghubungi Yoongi beberapa hari belakangan demi membuat kejutan sederhana itu.

"aku merindukanmu, rasanya mau gila karena rindu".

"Jimin sesak"

"oh, maaf"

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa sadar hampir meremukan Yoongi, jelas saja fisik seorang omega lebih lemah di banding alpha, terutama pada soulmatenya.

Lama sorot Jimin memeta wajah istrinya itu, rindunya masih membumbung, lembut Ia belai wajah Istrinya itu.

"apa kau merindukanku"

"a-aku" tentu saja Yoongi rindu, bahkan rasanya ingin menangis kala bertemu tatap dengan Alphanya itu, namun rasa khawatirnya juga ikut muncul mengingat Jimin telah kembali yang artinya Ia akan menjadi Omega seutuhnya untuk Jimin, namun apa yang terjadi jika sang Alpha mengetahui fakta bahwa Yoongi belum mendapatkan heatnya? Dalam kasus ini, Yoongi belum pernah mendapatkan Heat.

Kegusaran dalam hati Yoongi semakin menjadi, bagaimana Ia harus menghadapi Jimin nantinya?

"kau juga merindukanku kan omega?"

Tatapan tajam dari Alphanya membuat tubuh Yoongi meremang, aura dominasi sang Alpha membuatnya gugup, Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"a-aku, Jimin aku rindu padamu"

Suaranya ikut bergetar merasakan betapa kuatnya pheromone alpha membungkus udara di sekitar Yoongi, tanpa sadar air matanya ikut menetes, Yoongi rindu, ingin berkata Jujur namun resah di saat bersamaan. Semua emosi itu membuat tubuhnya limbung tak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri. Jimin sigap menangkap tubuh Yoongi, di tuntunya duduk pada sofa yang ada, raut senyum Jimin terganti dengan kekhawatiran, Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Yoongi meneteskan air mata.

"maafkan aku Yoongi, apa aku melukaimu"

Digenggamnya kedua tangan Yoongi, mencium penuh kelembutan, Jimin menatap kasih pada wajah sendu istrinya, Ia mencoba mengontrol auranya agar tak begitu menguar.

"maafkan aku istriku, sesaat aku tak dapat mengontrol diri karena rindunya aku padamu begitu besar"

Yoongi merengkuh Jimin, memeluk leher sang alpha, Ia mengerti dan merasakan hal yang sama, namun menghadapi aura kuat dominannya tentu membuat dirinya lemah, Jimin membalas pelukan omeganya dengan lembut, mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dengan tulus hingga omega miliknya berangsur tenang, tetapi tanpa Jimin sadari, Yoongi tak sepenuhnya tenang karena satu kekhawatiran besarnya masih bergumul dalam benak.

'Jimin, bagaimana aku harus jujur padamu?'

Yoongi menggigit bibir gundah.

.

.

.

TBC

Acikiwirrr... Udah update hehe..

makasih untuk yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan komentar, sebenarnya ff ini sudah ada beberapa chapter di akun wattpad saya, hanya mau repost di sini untuk meramaikan ff Minyoon di sini.

laaavvvv youuuuuu *


	3. III

Jimin telah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk mereka berdua, lilin redup, wine termahal, dan alunan musik romantis mengisi ruangan. Lelaki tampan itu tak dapat menghentikan bibirnya untuk tersenyum terus, Jimin bahagia. Sangat bahagia kala duduk berhadapan dengan omeganya yang terlihat luar biasa indah di matanya.

Jimin menyukai tatakrama Yoongi saat makan, istrinya makan dalam diam dan anggun, caranya menyesap wine juga memikat mata, Jimin tentu paham dimana Yoongi di besarkan, keluarga Min adalah orang-orang yang sangat beradab tak jauh dari keluarga Park, hanya saja Jimin tak begitu senang dengan kedisiplinan yang ketat, sebenarnya duduk sopan seperti ini bukan gayanya, Ia lebih suka menekuk sebelah kakinya saat makan dan bersendawa jika kenyang, tapi melihat Yoongi, dirinya menjadi enggan.

"kenapa? Apa makanannya kurang enak?"

Yoongi bertutur kata lembut pula, betapa senang dalam hati Jimin memperistri seorang Min Yoongi, anak-anaknya kelak terjamin budi pekertinya.

"bukan, aku hanya sedang bersyukur pada Tuhan, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa di miliki seorang sempurna sepertimu Yoongi"

Jimin mengucapkan itu tulus, hingga melewatkan ekspresi Yoongi yang berubah, omega itu menelan ludah gugup.

"aku- aku tak sesempurna yang kau lihat Jimin, kekurangan diriku lebih banyak"

Senyum sendu Yoongi mencubit hati Jimin, diraihnya tangan kiri istrinya, mengelus dengan pelan.

"kita mungkin tak sempurna istriku, tapi dengan bersama kita akan saling melengkapi kan?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, Jimin disana tersenyum meyakinkan, seketika beban Yoongi terasa berkurang sedikit. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, mungkin saatnya Ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada sang Alpha.

"Jimin, ada yang mau aku katakan padamu".

Yoongi menatap lurus ke netra raven suaminya, mencari kekuatan pada hangatnya tangan Jimin dalam genggaman, Ia harus mengatakan semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"apa itu istriku? Katakan saja"

Jimin menunggu, senyum teduh di wajahnya semakin menguatkan hati Yoongi.

"Jimin, menurutmu ap-"

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara deringan telepon menginterupsi, Jimin melirik pada smartphonenya yang terletak di samping gelasnya, fokus lelaki itu terambil penuh pada nama si pemanggil. Itu ayah mertuanya.

"Yoongi, ayah menelpon, apa sebaiknya aku jawab dulu?"

"ya, jawablah"

Yoongi melepas genggaman tangannya membiarkan Jimin menggeser layar smartphonenya dan berbicara dengan ayah Yoongi di seberang sana. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengembuskan nafas panjang yang sejak tadi Ia tahan, keningnya berkeringat dan kerongkongannya kering, di raihnya gelas air meneguknya hingga habis. Ternyata jujur pada Jimin lebih membuat lelah dan gugup, rasanya lebih gampang berdebat dengan para perebut saham di perusahaannya.

"nde Abojji, aku sedang bersama Yoongi sekarang, kami sedang makan malam"

"nde, gamsahamnida"

Jimin menjauhkan smartphonenya saat panggilan terputus, kembali atensinya pada Yoongi yang sedang memainkan gelas wine di atas meja.

"ayah bilang apa?"

"tidak, hanya memastikan aku benar sudah tiba di korea apa belum"

"kenapa tiba-tiba ayah menelponmu"

"ah itu, emm"

Jimin memperbaiki dudukannya, senyumnya semakin lebar membuat Yoongi sedikit tak enak.

"tapi janji kau akan bilang iya setelah ku beri tahu" Jimin mengulurkan kelingking pendeknya

"ayo, aku harus mendapatkan iya 'mu dulu"

Yoongi menaikan alisnya, apa pula ini tiba-tiba pinky promise? Memangnya mereka abg belasan tahun? Tapi Jimin semakin memajukan kelingkinnya menunggu, terpaksa Yoongi kaitkan kelingkingnya disana. Suaminya tertawa girang dalam goncangan kelingking yang bertaut. Wajah Jimin yang tersenyum ceria seperti itu membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa. Wajah Jimin terlihat lucu saat tertawa.

"baiklah, karena sekarang kita deal, akan ku katakan"

Jimin sangat antusias di kursinya, lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan membuat panggilan.

"Hasung-ah, dua tiket menuju Hawaii segera siapkan"

Tiket menuju Hawaii? Yoongi tentu kaget

"apa maksudnya dua tiket ke Hawaii?"

"kita akan bulan madu tentu saja"

Jawaban polos dari suaminya itu terasa seperti se ember es yang di tuangkan di atas kepala, keringat dingin menuruni tengkuk Yoongi.

Mereka akan bulan madu? Secepat itu?

"kita akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali, jadi kita perlu siap-siap, ayo pulang"

Jimin beranjak memakai mantelnya. Di hampiri Yoongi yang masih betah di kursi.

"besok pagi?"

Yoongi masih memproses semua informasi yang menghantam kepalanya, tunggu, bahkan Ia belum mengatakan kondisinya pada sang alpha.

"kenapa? Kau tau mau?"

Jemari Jimin tak bisa diam, sekedar mengelus surai lembut Yoongi hingga lelaki manis itu ikut berdiri di hadapan Jimin.

"bukan, tentu saja aku mau, hanya saja aku-"

Yoongi mencoba mencari alasan yang pas untuk menunda keberangkatan mereka, tidak! Dirinya belum siap.

"Ayah mertua mengatakan kalau kau sudah mengambil cuti satu bulan ke depan, bukankah itu artinya kita bisa berangkat secepat mungkin?"

Jimin masih dengan wajah polosnya yang bingung, membuat Yoongi ingin meneriakan bahwa Ia belum siap tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalau bisa ingin rasanya Yoongi menyihir suaminya itu agar lupa ingatan, atau mengirimnya kembali ke New York. Yang terakhir sedikit ekstrim Yoongi, tapi masa bodoh, Yoongi bingung, bagaimana caranya menolak Jimin sekarang?

Wajah frustasi istrinya jelas-jelas membawa tanya bagi Jimin, tangannya terulur hingga menangkup kedua pipi bulat Yoongi.

"katakan, ada yang salah dengan bulan madu?"

Sorot mata Jimin menuntut jawaban, walau aura alphanya tak begitu mengintimidasi bagi Yoongi sekarang, namun Yoongi jelas tak bisa berkutik dengan tatapan tajam dari raven suaminya.

"itu, Jimin"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan, jelas tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang, semua pergerakannya terkunci dalam lingkup Jimin.

Lelaki manis itu menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menguatkan jawaban yang melintas di kepalanya sekarang

"kau Tau Seokjin kan?"

Jimin menunggu, Yoongi menelan ludah

"Seokjin akan segera melahirkan dalam waktu dekat, sebagai sahabat bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku ada di sampingnya saat masa bahagia itu tiba"

Yoongi meringis dalam hati ketika Jimin menaikan alisnya tinggi, sorot matanya tak setajam sebelumnya, malah Ia mengerutkan kening sekarang.

"Yoongi, kau bukan suaminya. Apa perlu hal itu kau lakukan?"

"te-tentu saja! Seokjin bukan sekedar sahabat, dia sudah seperti saudaraku tahu! Apa aku tega menelantarkan saudaraku sendiri saat Ia akan berjuang melahirkan keturunannya"

Takut-takut di lirik wajah Jimin masih tertekuk heran.

"suamiku, mungkin kau tak mengenal Seokjin, dia itu sahabat-bukan, dia itu sepupu paling manja di seluruh dunia, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Jika permintaannya tak ku turuti walau sepele, dia akan mendiamkanku lama. Bayangkan saja kalau sampai aku pergi saat Ia akan melahirkan, bisa-bisa aku di diamkan seumur hidup"

Bahu Jimin Ia elus perlahan, wajah galau Ia perlihatkan agar suaminya itu percaya bahwa mereka bisa bulan madu lain kali demi Seokjin.

"Seokjin itu satu diantara empat sahabatku di dunia ini Jimin, apa kau tega jika nanti istrimu ini kehilangan sahabatnya hm?"

Kali ini Yoongi memasang raut paling sedih di wajahnya, hingga hati Jimin tak tega jika sampai Seokjin akan memutuskan tali persahabatan di antara dirinya dan Yoongi.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengehela nafas, senyum terbit di bibirnya

"mungkin kita bisa pergi bulan madu saat Seokjin sudah melahirkan, kau senang?"

Di belai lembut wajah istrinya hingga Yoongi melompat bahagia ke pelukan suaminya. Dalam hati tengah bersujud syukur karena Jimin mau menunda bulan madu mereka yang artinya Ia masih bisa mengulur waktu untuk mengatakan rahasianya.

'maafkan aku Jin, aku akan berbuat baik padamu mulai sekarang'

Sampai Seokjin tahu Ia jadi kambing hitam disini, di pastikan omega hamil itu akan mengomeli Yoongi sampai telinganya berdarah. Masa bodoh, yang penting rahasianya masih aman.

"hm, maafkan aku suamiku, aku tak bisa membuat Seokjin kecewa padaku, mungkin aku yang mengecewakanmu"

Yoongi bergumam dalam pelukan alphanya, Jimin dengan perhatian membelai punggung istrinya itu, senyum pemakluman masih menghiasi bibir.

"tak masalah, lagipula kita masih bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sini kan? Kita bisa ke Jeju jika Hawaii menurutmu terlalu jauh. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi membeku di tempat, hanya sebentar Ia bisa bernafas lega, tapi Jimin masih berkeras dengan rencana bulan madunya.

'ya Tuhan! Apa di kepala lelaki ini hanya berisi memadu bulan? Bulan tak mau di madu tauk! Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku!'

Batin Yoongi nelangsa memikirkan bulan yang belum siap di madu.

Mereka tiba di mansion keluarga Park yang berada Winsle County Town House, Gyeonggi-do, Seoul. Sebuah Rumah mewah yang sekarang menjadi milik pasangan baru itu hadiah dari kakek Jimin saat alpha itu telah menginjak usia legal, dan sekarang rumah itu telah berpindah kepemilikan atas nama Yoongi sebagai tuan tanah. Well, Yoongi mungkin mampu membeli rumah yang lebih mewah lagi dengan uangnya sendiri, namun mendiang Ibunya telah mewanti-wanti Yoongi agar menjadi istri berbakti. Lagipula rumah ini cukup nyaman dan berada di daerah yang minim polusi jadi Yoongi tak keberatan.

Namun bukan masalah rumah yang harus di bahas sekarang, tetapi suaminya itu masih dalam mode diam sejak meninggalkan restaurant tadi, Yoongi mengekori Lelaki tegap itu hingga kamar, Jimin melepas coat dan jasnya menyisahkan kemejanya. Bahu Jimin terlihat tegang membuat Yoongi semakin gelisah.

"Jimin apa aku berbuat salah?"

Posisi Yoongi tak bisa beranjak dari ambang pintu kamar, ingin hati menghampiri suaminya namun keraguan lebih mendominasi.

"tidak, aku yang salah memaksakan kehendak padamu"

Suara Jimin menjadi dalam, lelaki itu masih memunggungi Yoongi, pandangan terlempar jauh keluar jendela, tapi Yoongi tahu lelaki itu sedang menahan emosinya, jari-jari Jimin meremat sandaran kursi kuat, otot lengannya menegang. Yoongi semakin kalut di buatnya, Ia harus meluruskan masalah sekarang juga sebelum alpha itu lepas kendali.

"Yoongi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu dulu?"

Jimin memulai, ada tarikan nafas dalam yang Ia ambil.

"maksudku, apa kau yakin menikah denganku adalah hal yang sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang?

Yoongi masih diam, walau dalam hati sudah tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan Jimin.

"jujur saja, saat ayah memberitahuku bahwa kau menerima lamaran keluarga kami membuatku luar biasa bahagia, perasaanku akhirnya telah mencapai garis finish, aku merasa akhirnya perjuanganku membuahkan hasil paling sempurna di antara pencapaian yang pernah ku raih"

Jimin tersenyum miris mengingat betapa konyol dirinya dulu mengharapkan Yoongi menjadi miliknya.

"aku sadar tak dapat meraih dirimu dengan mendekatimu secara biasa, maka dengan liciknya aku memanfaatkan keluargaku untuk bisa setidaknya bisa mendekatimu"

"bukankah aku alpha yang menyedihkan?"

Sorot sendu dari kelam netra Jimin menggores perasaan Yoongi, Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat melihat suaminya menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi tak tulus di persunting olehnya.

"Jimin berhenti di sana, semua yang kau katakan keliru"

Yoongi mendekati Jimin yang menguarkan aura sedih, dapat Yoongi rasakan dampak dari kesedihan itu pada dirinya, Yoongi merasa terintimidasi hingga rasanya ingin meratap di kaki sang Alpha, bagaimanapun jiwa mereka telah terikat walau Ia belum di klaim oleh alphanya.

"jika aku keliru, bisakah kau mengatakan alasan yang lebih masuk akal kenapa kau menolakku?"

Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi, tubuh omega itu bergetar berdiri terlalu dekat, walau alpha itu tak begitu tinggi, namun tetap saja auranya begitu besar bagi Yoongi. Ia merasa semakin terintimidasi.

Yoongi mencoba menelan ludah sebelum berbicara.

"benar aku menerima pernikahan ini karena keterpaksaan di awal, para tetua di Klan Min memanfaatkan kelemahanku untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku sangat menyayangi nenekku hingga tak dapat menolak permintaan beliau waktu itu, tapi-"

"jadi benar kau menerima pernikahan ini karena paksaan"

Jimin mendengus, rautnya terluka mendengar fakta.

"tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu"

Yoongi meraih pergelangan Jimin, cengkraman tangannya bergetar tak kuat menerima terpaan pheromone alpha itu. Yoongi menatap lurus ke netra malam suaminya, Ia harus mengurai benang kusut di antara mereka sebelum bom waktu di kepala Jimin meledak.

"dengarkan dan jangan sela bicaraku. Kumohon"

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Yoongi, Ia hampir mencapai batasnya, terlalu lama di intimidasi membuat omega dalam dirinya mengkerut takut.

"awalnya aku memang tak setuju, tetapi saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di hari sebelum pernikahan, rasanya jiwaku tertarik untuk selalu di dekatmu, aku sadar bahwa kau adalah mateku. Kau- Park Jimin"

Nafas Yoongi tercekat di tenggorokan, omega dalam dirinya melemah saat sorot tajam alpha itu seolah melumpuhkannya

"aku cinta-"

Yoongi merasakan pijakannya goyah, semuanya berputar sampai Tubuhnya limbung kebelakang, Jimin tersentak kaget, ditangkapnya tubuh itu sebelum menyentuh permukaan lantai. Yoongi pingsan.

"Yoongi, istriku.. Hey"

Tubuh Yoongi di rengkuh dalam pelukan, Jimin panik saat Yoongi tak merespon, keringat semakin banyak membasahi wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

"sial! Apa yang kau lakukan Park Jimin bodoh!"

Rasa kalut dan cemas membuat Jimin bingung harus berbuat apa, tubuh Yoongi Ia angkat dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Alpha itu terburu meraih handphone di saku jasnya dan memanggil dokter.

"hyung, ke rumahku sekarang. Yoongi pingsan dan aku. Shit! Kumohon datanglah secepat mungkin"

Sambungan terputus, Jimin mengacak rambutnya, kekalutan dalam dirinya membuat tak bisa berpikir banyak. Ia bersimpuh di samping tubuh Yoongi yang tak sadarkan diri, tak merasakan air mata menuruni pipi melihat istrinya semakin pucat.

"sayang, maafkan aku, oh Tuhan sadarkan dirinya"

Tangan Yoongi Ia genggam erat, keningnya bertumpu di sana sembari mengucapkan maaf berulang kali. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

"kenapa Hoseok hyung lama sekali!"

Jimin berjalan menuju pintu, jika dokter itu tak segera muncul, akan Ia jemput langsung ke rumahnya.

Jimin menuruni anak tangga saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dari luar. Itu Hoseok.

"Jimin, aku datang. Dimana Yoongi?"

Wajah panik dokter muda itu tergambar jelas, Ia hawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"hyung, di kamar. Cepatlah"

Jimin mengajak dokter itu menuju kamar utama di mana Yoongi terbaring lemah.

"kenapa Ia bisa pingsan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Dokter itu mengeluarkan stetoskop dari tas, sigap melakukan pemeriksaan pada Yoongi. Ia masih menunggu lelaki Park itu berbicara.

"kami sedikit berdebat tadi, tanpa sadar aku telah membuatnya seperti ini"

Hoseok selesai memeriksa Yoongi, lelaki Jung menghela nafas lega karena kedaan sahabatnya itu tak seburuk perkiraannya memgingat suara Jimin yang begitu panik saat menelponnya tadi".

"maksudmu kau membuat omega dalam dirinya terancam? Yoongi sedang shock, Ia kelelahan hingga daya tahan tubuhnya menurun"

Dokter tampan itu menyiapkan alat infusnya dan menyutikan istri Park Jimin itu cairan intravena. Jimin masih berdiri kikuk di belakang dokter Jung, rasa bersalah masih mendominasi dalam benaknya.

"aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku tadi, benar-benar payah"

Wajah frustasi Jimin membuat Hoseok maklum, Ia menyelesaikan perawatan pada Yoongi dan membereskan peralatannya lalu menghadapi Jimin yang terlihat berantakan.

"sekarang sudah tak apa-apa, biarkan Yoongi istirahat"

Jimin masih menatap istrinya yang belum sadarkan diri, raut sedih membuat Hoseok menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

"mau mengobrol sebentar denganku?"

Senyum Hoseok ketika CEO muda itu meliriknya, Jimin butuh teman cerita agar tak melulu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Balkon di ruang santai menjadi pilihan, Jimin duduk sembari mengusap wajahnya sendiri, Hoseok yang hadir setelah membuat dua gelas teh hangat menghampiri.

"minumlah, agar perasaanmu lebih tenang"

Jimin menerima gelas dengan sunggingan senyum tipis, Ia hirup aroma dalam gelas.

"kau pulang lebih cepat dari apa yang Yoongi katakan padaku"

"itu, aku sengaja untuk membuat kejutan"

Hoseok terkekeh melihat raut Jimin yang masih murung

"ya, tak heran Yoongi sampai pingsan, benar-benar terkejut dia"

Jimin mendenguskan tawa mendengar lelucon dokter itu. Hoseok menyesap tehnya lalu melanjutkan.

"kau tahu, Yoongi itu"

Atensi lelaki Park terambil, Hoseok harus membuang kecemasan pada Jimin agar tak melulu menyalahkan diri.

"Yoongi walau dari luar terlihat kuat, tapi Ia tak sekuat yang orang lain bayangkan, dulu saat kami masih di bangku sekolah Ia selalu menenggelamkan diri di antara buku, mengikuti kegiatan club olahraga hingga bela diri"

Jimin menaruh atensinya pada lelaki mancung itu lebih banyak.

"kau tau, saat Ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah omega, Yoongi sempat menolak fakta itu. Ia ingin menjadi Alpha karena menurutnya menjadi omega sangat tidak keren"

Hoseok menerawang masa lalu, senyum tipis mengingat bagaimana Yoongi dahulu.

"dia, walau perawakannya kecil tetapi selalu menantang para Alpha di sekolah, baik di nilai akademik hingga bidang olahraga, Yoongi tak mau kalah"

Mata mereka bertemu di satu titik, Hoseok menangkap ekspresi Jimin yang tak sekeras tadi.

"karena alasan itu pula Yoongi tak pernah mau berurusan dengan masalah asmara karena dirinya tahu, Ia akan terperosok oleh dominasi Alpha, kau tentu tau Jimin, omega akan selalu lemah di hadapan Para Alpha sekuat apapun diri omega itu sendiri"

Hoseok menarik nafas panjang.

"terlebih pada Alpha yang sudah di takdirkan padanya, kau lihat kan? Yoongi tak mampu menahan auramu yang begitu kuat. Ia lemah Jimin"

Jimin tertunduk dalam, genangan dalam gelasnya Ia pandangi lama namun pikirannya mengelana jauh. Sekarang Ia sedikit mendapatkan fakta bahwa alasan Yoongi selalu menjauhinya dulu karena alasan Ia tak mau tersakiti. Rasa sesal kembali hadir mengingat beberapa saat lalu Ia telah berbuat terlalu jauh pada omeganya itu. Ia menyesal.

Hoseok yang merasa telah melakukan tugasnya beranjak dari kursi.

"sudah malam, aku pamit pulang. Yoongi baik-baik saja, Ia hanya butuh istirahat setelah aku memberikan obat. Jangan terlalu cemas oke?"

Bahu Jimin Ia tepuk lembut, alpha itu sedikit merosotkan bahunya yang tegang.

"aku akan mengantarmu"

Jimin mengekori Dokter itu menuju pintu, saat Hoseok memasang sepatunya, Jimin bersuara.

"apa kau sedang memasak sebelum datang kemari?"

Dokter itu menaikan alis, saat jari Jimin menunjuk dirinya barulah dokter itu sadar. Dirinya masih memakai celemek bergambar karakter kuda chibi berwarna biru. Jimin menahan tawa saat dokter tampan itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"ini gara-gara ulahmu menelponku seperti orang kesetanan, haish!"

Hoseok memakai sepatunya setelah mendelik pada lelaki Park itu yang telah meloloskan tawa

"maaf, istriku sedang gawat tentu saja aku panik hyung"

Jimin menangkup tangan didepan wajah meminta maaf.

"arraseo, aku pulang. Ingat jangan membuat Yoongi terancam lagi"

"baik dokter Jung, terima kasih"

Jimin membungkuk hormat pada dokter itu"

"kau ini, kembalilah pada istrimu sana. Aku pulang"

Hoseok meninggalkan kediaman pasangan baru itu, Jimin menunggu hingga mobil dokter itu menghilang di belokan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan setelah berbincang dengan dokter Jung. Tak salah memang orang itu jadi dokter.

Jimin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya mendapati Istrinya masih lelap tidur dengan selang infus tertanam di nadinya.

"maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini sayang. Aku berjanji akan berhati-hati mulai sekarang"

Jimin mendudukan diri di sisi istrinya, tanganya mengelus lembut surai Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan. Rona wajahnya pun telah berangsur normal membuat Jimin bernafas lega.

Lelaki itu beranjak membuka lemari dan mengambil sepasang piyama biru bergaris milik Yoongi, tentu saja tak akan nyaman tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu. Jimin juga menyiapkan air hangat dalam wadah dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh istrinya. Ia gulung lengan kemejanya dan duduk di samping tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin melepaskan kancing kemeja istrinya itu, namun gerakannya berhenti di tengah jalan saat hidungnya menghirup aroma manis menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

Jimin menelan salivanya yang terproduksi banyak, aroma manis yang menguar bagai paduan peach dan cream itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"apa ini? Kenapa baunya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya?"

Penasaran, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke daerah leher istrinya itu, indra pembaunya tentu saja tak dapat menolak aroma manis yang semakin kental.

"Yoongi? Kau Heat?"

Jimin terbelalak kaget mana kala Yoongi merespon dengan lenguhan lirih. Wajah hingga leher istrinya menguarkan rona merah semakin pekat.

"nghh"

Tubuh Yoongi menguarkan aroma manis semakin banyak hingga Jimin tak dapat menahan terpaan itu, alpha dalam dirinya mengeram semakin kuat, pupilnya mengecil saat semua indra dalam diri menjadi sensitive.

TBC

Ehehe...

Iya TBC dulu sayank, udah lumayan panjang ini, nanti kalian bosan bacanya ehe..

Sampai jumpa minggu depan.

Anyeoonggg...

Pyooonggggg *

Jangan lupa Voment jusseyoonggg


	4. IV

Boost By Pjmseoltang

BTS belong To Bighit ent, their Parents and God. saya tak mengambil keuntungan materil dari cerita ini.

enjoy!

 **WARNING! RATE M!**

.

.

.

.

..

"Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?"

Ya, apa yang dirinya lakukan di tempat asing ini? Yoongi memijak rumput selembut permen kapas karena warnanya yang merah muda, Yoongi merasa ada yang salah dengan tempat ini, semuanya berwarna lembut dan beraroma sangat manis. Yoongi menatap takjub pada sungai yang mengalirkan air warna-warni dan berkilau, pohon-pohon sakura berwarna kuning dan cahaya matahari bersinar cerah namun tak membakar kulit. Disini nyaman dan penuh cahaya.

"Yoongi sayang?" di atas batu pualam putih meloncat turun sesosok yang sepertinya pernah Yoongi lihat. Itu seekor kucing putih besar berbulu seputih salju. Bukan kucing, lebih tepatnya singa betina berbulu putih lebat dengan bola mata sejernih permukaan air yang tenang. Menentramkan.

"kau bisa bicara?" ada suara kekehan yang Yoongi tak yakin berasal dari singa itu.

"ya, aku bisa anakku" sosok itu semakin mendekat, Yoongi tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan. Di elusnya badan singa itu yang ternyata benar-benar lembut. Yoongi merasa takjub lebih-lebih saat hidungnya dapat menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari singa itu. Peach and cream menariknya untuk memeluk tubuh besar sang raja hutan yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Yoongi menyukainya mana kala singa putih itu mengendusi rambutnya persis seperti ketika menenangkan bayi singa.

"siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin Ia katakan akhirnya terucap, netra setenang air itu menatap teduh pada Yoongi.

"kau tak tahu alasannya? Kupikir kau sudah membuat pilihan untuk bertemu denganku" kening mereka saling beradu, Yoongi memejamkan matanya tenang.

"aku tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Yoongi baru bertemu dengan ensitas ini namun rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah.

"kau bisa memanggilku nenek" raut tanya jelas terlihat di wajah Yoongi, sosok itu melepaskan kekehan rendah, paham jika Yoongi masih bingung.

"aku adalah leluhur dari klan kalian anakku, ini pertama kali kita berjumpa karena kau sudah Heat untuk pertama kalinya"

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya. Sebersit takjub dan bingung tergambar jelas di raut manisnya.

"ya anakku, kau sedang mengalaminya sekarang maka dari itu ruhmu datang padaku kucing manis".

"kucing?" Yoongi merasa salah dengar saat dirinya di sebut kucing? Dirinya manusia kan?.

"anakku, kau kucing yang paling cantik yang pernah klan kita miliki, kemarilah" Yoongi mengikuti langkah sang Singa menuju ke tepian sungai. Saat nenek moyangnya itu mengisyaratkan menatap pada permukaan sungai, Yoongi takjub dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita yang paling cantik dari semua wanita yang pernah Ia lihat, di tatapnya lama wanita itu yang sedang tersenyum anggun. Yoongi terhipnotis dengan keindahan wanita itu.

"anakku, jangan lihat padaku, lihatlah dirimu" wanita itu tersenyum lebar, senyum gusinya sangat cantik. Tapi Yoongi tersadar dari kekagumananya cepat-cepat menoleh ke depan memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak tak kalah takjub. Didepan sana berdiri se ekor cheetah putih dengan tutul abunya, warna bola mata bagai samudra yang tenang, itu shapire yang sangat indah.

"i-itu?"

"ya anakku, itu sosok dirimu dalam wujud animagus, omega yang sangat cantik"

"ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihatnya. Sangat indah"

"ya, kau sangat cantik, dan Alphamu sangat tampan" wanita di pantulan air itu tersenyum kagum pada Yoongi, menarik minat omega itu.

"kau belum pernah melihatnya saat berubah kan? Dia Alpha yang gagah. Kau beruntung mendapatkan belahan jiwa seperti Park Jimin. Dia tulus mencintaimu anakku".

Yoongi terdiam mendengar penuturan leluhurnya. Ini pertama kali bagi Yoongi mengenal Alpha karena dulu Ia menolak takdir dan ingin merubah nasib, namun takdir alam tentu tak bisa di ubah, Yoongi sudah menerima dirinya sejak menginjak usia dewasa manusia namun belum matang sebagai omega.

"cobalah membuka hati pada Alphamu nak, karena kau tak akan bertahan hidup jika kau menolak takdir sekali lagi. Jadilah Min Yoongi yang bahagia anakku". Sosok singa putih itu mendekatkan wajah hingga hidungnya menyentuh kening Yoongi, ada untaian kata-kata bagai mantra yang Yoongi dengar hingga satu kecupan panjang Melekat di kening omega itu. Lalu tubuhnya terasa di lingkupi hawa menyejukkan, Yoongi mengawang di udara dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Yoongi merasa hawatir karena di dalam tubuhya terasa mengalir sesuatu yang hangat hingga berhenti di perutnya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa ini?" Yoongi linglung, tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan, Yoongi takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"anakku, sekarang kau adalah omega sepenuhnya. Maka jagalah dirimu dan apa yang kelak akan ada dalam dirimu". Sosok singa putih itu berjalan kembali ke atas singgasananya dan duduk dengan anggun, di tatapnya tubuh Yoongi yang perlahan memudar lalu menghilang.

"akhirnya, takdir Keluarga Min menjadi jelas sekarang". Air sungai yang tadi berwarna kembali berubah jernih dan mengalir semakin tenang. Sosok singa itu mengucap sukur dengan lega.

WARNING!

BERISI ADEGAN DEWASA YANG VULGAR. DIBAWAH UMUR 18 TAHUN DI LARANG BACA!

JIKA MASIH NGOTOT, DOSA DI TANGGUNG MASING - MASING!

Bagi Yoongi, apa yang sedang di alami seperti mimpi yang terasa nyata, jelas dirinya sedang tak sadarkan diri namun semua indranya aktif terlebih sensitive. Tubuhnya terasa panas, gerah namun meremang. Yoongi ingin seseorang membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini, ingin seseorang menyentuhnya agar rasa panas di tubuhnya menghilang.

"nghh...". Berakhir dengan tubuh yang bergerak gelisah di atas seprei putih, Yoongi ingin membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Seseorang kumohon.

"Yoongi sadarlah, istriku buka matamu" Jimin sadar situasi Yoongi yang akan semakin parah beberapa waktu kedepan, sebagai Alpha Ia tak mengerti cara kerja Heat pada diri seorang omega, namun antara Heat dan Rut punya satu kesamaan. Hasrat yang begitu besar untuk mating, Jika tubuh tak bisa mengontrol, efek buruknya akan membuat tubuh melemah dan berujung tak sadarkan diri. Jimin tak mau sesuatu yang buruk itu terjadi lebih-lebih kondisi Yoongi yang sedang tak sehat.

Ini menyiksa bagi Jimin pribadi bagaimana aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya semakin kuat memanggil jiwa Alphanya keluar, lelaki Park menekan energinya sekuat mungkin agar tak menjadi liar demi keselamatan istrinya itu.

"Yoongi buka matamu, omega dengar perintahku" tak ada pilihan lain, Jimin harus mengeluarkan aura Alphanya untuk memancing Omega dalam diri Yoongi untuk sadarkan diri. Sebesar hasrat diri untuk mating, namun Jimin tak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan tubuh manusia Yoongi yang lemah. Keringat semakin terproduksi banyak dimana tubuh omega itu sudah memerah di bagian wajah dan lehernya. Jimin semakin khawatir, lelaki bersurai hitam itu melepas infus di pergelangan tangan Yoongi karena omega itu yang tak bisa berhenti menggeliat dan mendesah di alam bawah sadarnya.

Jimin kalut dan bingung menghadapi situasi tak terduga ini, meminta bantuan pada orang lain juga di rasa bukan pilihan tepat mengingat sekarang adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai Alpha Yoongi.

"nnghh.. Panas.. Uhhh" tubuh itu tak bisa diam, jemari jenjangnya menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri, Jimin yang melihat itu semakin tak kuasa, Alpha dalam dirinya sedari tadi mencoba mendobrak jalan keluar untuk menjamah tubuh itu. Jimin memejamkan mata dan mengatur emosinya.

"supresant, ya Yoongi butuh itu". Walau tak tahu keberadaan benda yang di maksud lelaki kalut itu tetap menggeledah isi laci dan lemari yang berada di dalam kamar. Semua di acak oleh Jimin yang mati-matian menolak aroma manis yang menggoda dirinya.

"sial! Dimana benda itu? Yoongs dimana kau letakan supresantmu?" Tangannya masih cekatan menggeledah laci lemari tanpa hasil, Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa benda itu tak ada disini saat dimana situasi sangat mendesak? Alpha itu geram.

"Ji-Jimin nnhh". Jimin yang masih membongkar isi lemari di kejutkan dengan suara yang memanggil namanya dengan desahan. Susah Jimin menelan ludah namun tetap berbalik ke arah ranjang.

Yoongi disana duduk dengan usaha melepas celananya, kemeja sudah lepas dari tubuh putih meronanya. Ekspresi sayu menggoda itu menaikan tensi dalam diri lelaki Alpha itu.

"Jiminhh.. Tolong akuh.. Sesuatu keluar di bawah sana" Yoongi hampir merengek penuh desah mana kala celananya sudah lepas dari tungkai, kedua pahanya terbuka lebar memamerkan genitalnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum, Jemari Yoongi bergerak sesuai insting menjamah lubang senggamanya yang sama basah mengeluarkan cairan lubrikan. Yoongi mendesah nikmat kala jari-jarinya bermain di daerah itu.

"Jiminh.. Katakan sesuatu.. Tolong aku.. Ini sakit" kedua netra Yoongi yang telah berubah kelabu itu tertutup kabut nafsu, air mata kenikmatan membasahi pipinya, tampilan Yoongi sangat berantakan dan menggairahkan hingga Jimin mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Alpha dalam dirinya melolong gembira kala kabut nafsu menyelimuti Tubuhnya, netra yang semula segelap malam berubah sekuning cahaya senja. Alpha dalam diri sudah menguasai Jimin hingga semua apa yang lelaki itu lakukan murni karena insting.

Lelaki Park itu hampir menerjang tubuh lemah sang submisif membawa dalam dekapan erat, hidung Alpha itu mengendusi tubuh omeganya, menghirup lebih banyak aroma manis hingga kepalanya terasa pening namun Jimin tak mau berhenti, suara geraman rendah dari Alpha itu memanggil Omeganya untuk menatap pada kedua sorot matanya.

"Yoongi, kau milikku, seutuhnya milikku"

lelaki manis dalam dekapannya hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan tertahan, bagaimanapun sentuhan yang Jimin berikan pada tiap jengkal kulitnya terasa semakin membakar gairah Yoongi, lengan kurus itu mengalung di sekeliling tengkuk Alphanya, menatap Jimin dengan shapire yang berkabut. Bibir tipisnya meraih bibir sang Alpha, mengulumnya penuh damba pada lelaki itu. Dapat Jimin rasakan betapa manisnya penyatuan lidah mereka yang saling bertaut, saling melumat, memburu kenikmatan dari gigitan dan saliva yang mereka bagi bersama.

Tangan Jimin mulai aktif memeta setiap jengkal tubuh Yoongi yang lebih hangat. Jimin tau omega itu tidak demam, suhu tubuhnya meningkat karena efek dari heat itu sendiri.

Tungkai Yoongi terangkat, lututnya menyentuh kesejatian sang Alpha membuat Jimin mengeram dalam ciuman mereka, ciuman terlepas dengan suara kecupan keras menyisahkan seuntai saliva yang jatuh ke dagu Yoongi, bibirnya merekah merah karena ciuman yang mereka bagi sangat panas dan liar. Mungkin dalam keadaan tubuh normal, Yoongi tak akan sanggup menerima ciuman sebrutal itu.

"Yoongi, aku mencintaimu".

"nghh.. Jimin anhh" sekali sentak tubuh polos Yoongi telah menelungkup, hidung Jimin berada di tengkuknya mengendusi aroma pekat omega itu yang merespon dengan desahan tertahan.

"kau milikku selamanya omega" Lidah basah milik sang alpha menyentuh titik klaim di tengkuknya menorehkan api gairah yang semakin membesar.

"akh!" mata sipit itu membelalak nikmat saat Jimin menanamkan taringnya disana, menjilati darah yang menetes dari dua titik klaim yang Ia berikan terlalu dalam.

"ahh.. Hahh.. Jimin kau melakukannya" suara Yoongi bergetar nikmat, air matanya menetes ke permukaan seprei putih. Jimin meraih omega itu, menciumnya dengan lembut seolah menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tulus. Dua netra berbeda warna itu saling menatap lama.

"ya Omegaku, mulai sekarang kita akan hidup terikat selamanya karena kau sudah utuh milikku sekarang" sekali lagi bibir itu bertaut, saling mengulum dalam kenikmatan. Tangan kekar Jimin memeluk perut omeganya posesif, jemarinya merambat hingga menyentuh titip sensitif di dada omeganya yang di balas lenguhan manja dari belah bibir Yoongi yang terbuka.

"Jimin, lakukan sesuatu.. Aku tak suka ini, nghh.. ini menyiksaku" air mata tak henti menetes dari shapire omega itu. Serbuan hasrat yang mendera tubuhnya tak bisa Ia tangani seorang diri. Yoongi meraih satu tangan Jimin menuju ke selatan tubuhnya, bagian itu sejak tadi terasa menyakitkan ingin di puaskan. Jimin paham dengan apa yang Yoongi inginkan, namun lelaki itu terlalu menikmati bagaimana Yoongi sangat menginginkan dirinya sekarang.

Tubuh Yoongi di naungi Jimin, keningnya di kecup lama dengan untaian kata cinta mengalir dari sana. Yoongi kembali merengkuh tubuh kekar alpha itu, benar-benar gila mendambakan sentuhan Jimin.

Belah bibir merah omega itu tak hentinya menyanyikan desahan ketika sapuan bibir tebal menjamah lehernya, Jimin menanamkan gigitan disana dan menghisapnya tak kalah kuat sehingga leher pucat lelaki di bawahnya berhiaskan bekas gigitan yang membara, Yoongi tak keberatan malah semakin merapatkan kepala Jimin disana, meminta agar lelaki itu tak berhenti dengan apa yang Ia lakukan.

Kala kedua dadanya diremas oleh telapak tangan panas dari Alphanya, Tubuh Yoongi akan menari di atas kasur, sangat menikmati sentuhan yang Jimin berikan.

"bagaimana kau bisa menjadi semenggairahkan ini Yoongi?"

"nghh... Jimin, lakukan lagi" kepala Jimin di bawa ke depan dada putih yang tengah membusung seolah mengisyaratkan agar bibir tebal Jimin untuk memanja dua titip merah muda itu, dengan senang hati lelaki Park melakukannya. Mulutnya meraup dengan rakus dada kiri sang omega, kembali menanamkan giginya disana hingga Suara pekikan mengisi kamar yang menjadi saksi betap panasnya pergumulan dua insan di atas ranjang itu.

Mulut Jimin aktif menjamah puting Yoongi, sesekali Ia akan menghisap kuat untuk melihat respon dari tubuh Yoongi yang telah lembab karena keringatnya sendiri, lubang senggamanya berkedut nyeri ingin di jamah namun Jimin masih betah berlama-lama di dadanya. Yoongi mendesah frustasi.

"Jiminh.. Sentuh aku disana kumohon". Lelaki dewasa yang tengah asik menyusu menaikan kepalanya, setetes saliva lolos dari bibirnya yang merekah.

"dimana sayang? Kau ingin ku sentuh di bagian mana?". Jimin menjilati torso omeganya yang sama merah dengan wajahnya, Yoongi menatap frustasi ke arah suaminya itu, lagi-lagi air mata lolos dari kelopak yang terbuka sayu.

"Jimin kumohon nghh" Yoongi meremas surai hitam lelaki itu yang tengah meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sepanjang perut hingga pinggulnya, hidung Jimin aktif membaui aroma manis yang tak berhenti Yoongi keluarkan, semuanya bermuara pada pusat senggama omega itu yang tak henti mengeluarkan sarinya. Yoongi menyentak pinggulnya naik ketika hidung Jimin berhenti di penisnya yang sejak tadi ingin di manjakan, lama netra emas itu memeta cantiknya penis mungil dengan kepala berwarna merah muda itu.

"ahh! Jimin!".

lidah panas milik alpha itu menjamah ujung penisnya, Yoongi merasa pening di hantam kenikmatan yang baru kali ini Ia terima, rasanya seolah ada aliran listrik yang menjalar hingga ubun-ubun. Itu ngilu yang nikmat lebih-lebih ketika mulut hangat suaminya melingkupi pusat panas dirinya, Yoongi merasakan Ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Kenikmatan yang asing ini membuat tubuhnya merespon di luar kendali. Jimin menikmati bagaimana tubuh istrinya melengkung bagai busur panah, Yoongi sangat sensitif karena Dirinya belum pernah merasakan sentuhan seintim sekarang. Maka Jimin akan dengan senang hati memberikan pengalaman pertama yang tak akan pernah lelaki manis itu rasakan di manapun.

Kepala Jimin bergerak naik turun memompa penis Yoongi yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya, lidah Jimin turut serta memanjakan lubang pipis disana.

"ahh.. Jimin apa yang kau lakukan nnnhh..." rambut Jimin di remat kuat jemari jenjang, tubuh Yoongi bergetar nikmat ketika sesuatu berkumpuk di perut bawahnya. Omega itu semakin gelisah saat Jimin memompa penisnya semakin cepat dan rapat.

"Jimin.. Hentikan.. Ahh.. Aku ingin pipis.. Jiminhh..." surai alpha itu semakin berantakan di acak oleh Yoongi, lututnya tak mau diam hingga Jimin memilih menahan pergerakan kaki itu dengan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan apa yang Ia senangi di bawah sana. Suara becek percampuran saliva dan precum di selingi desahan indah dari bibir Yoongi menjadi melodi paling menggairahkan yang pernah Jimin dengar. Jimin menikmati itu sekalipun kesejatiannya dibawah sana sudah tak sabar ingin mengambil bagian dalam pergumulan yang terjadi.

"ohh Jimin.. Akuu nnhhh..". Tubuh Yoongi mengenjan penuh antisipasi kala semburan putih membasahi mulut Jimin. Kain pengalas kasur diremat kuat oleh Yoongi yang merasakan dasyatnya pelepasan pertama yang Ia alami seumur hidup. Untuk sesaat Yoongi merasakan terbang ke langit ketujuh. Semuanya putih.

Jimin melepaskan kulumannya setelah memastikan Yoongi telah keluar semua, cairan manis itu berkumpul dalam mulutnya, wajahnya mendekat pada Yoongi yang masih menikmati pelepasannya. Kedua pipi semerah plum di tangkup lembut, Jimin menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, membuka belah ranum Yoongi dan membagi manisnya sari omega itu berdua dengan liar di selingi gigitan di belah bibir Yoongi yang semaki merekah.

Tatapan berkabut dari shapire istrinya semakin menipiskan kesabaran seorang Park Jimin, Ia ingin menyentuh tubuh itu sepuasnya namun Ia masih sadar bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Yoongi pun bagi dirinya. Walau Yoongi mungkin tak sepenuhnya sadar namun Jimin tak akan sampai hati jika Ia sampai merusak omeganya dengan pengalaman pertama yang meninggalkan luka. Bibirnya kembali mendarat di kening berpeluh istrinya.

"Jimin, aku ingin dirimu". Namun segala kekhawatiran Jimin runtuh ketika tubuh telanjang Yoongi beranjak membalik posisi. Jimin terduduk di sudut ranjang dengan Yoongi yang merangkak menuju kakinya. Omega itu melepas celana Jimin dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Jemari lentik menangkup kesejatian milik Jimin yang setegak paripurna. Hidung mungilnya dengan terampil mengendus penis itu, sepasang shapire menatap penuh minat dengan lidah yang menjilat bagai menikmati es loli. Yoongi mendesah penuh kenikmatan kala urat-urat penis Jimin menonjol Ia emut dengan manja.

"ughh.. Yoongi" ingin rasanya kepala dengan surai pirang itu Jimin tekan hingga penisnya dapat tenggelam dalam mulut omega itu, membayangkan mulut sempit Yoongi di paksa mengulum penisnya yang gemuk membuat Jimin semakin mengeram frustasi. Jimin hanya mampu melampiaskan keinginanya dengan meremas bantal tak berdosa di sampingnya karena Yoongi yang masih betah menjilati penisnya tanpa berniat memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Benar-benar kucing nakal.

"Yoongi berhenti main-main, masukan ke dalam mulutmu sayang" suara Jimin semakin berat karena hasratnya tak kunjung terpuaskan, namun Yoongi menantapnya dengan sorot mata lugu itu membuat Jimin semakin tersiksa.

"Jimin, ini tak akan muat di mulutku" Yoongi mengulum ujung penis alpha itu, benar mulutnya tak bisa membungkus sepenuhnya, hanya sepertiga yang bisa masuk dan itu menyiksa Jimin.

"sayang, jangan paksakan dirimu, kemarilah" lengan ringkih Yoongi di tarik hingga omega manis itu berada di pangkuan suaminya. Kedua paha terbuka menjepit kaki Jimin yang terjulur panjang. Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah kala emas di kedua mata Jimin menatapnya begitu intens.

"Yoongi, kau begitu indah". Kecupan kembali mendarat di dada omega yang sudah kembali merasakan panasnya hasrat membungkus diri, Ia terpejam nikmat kala puting kirinya kembali di kulum oleh bibir sang alpha, kedua tangan Jimin menangkup bongkahan bulat milik Yoongi yang terasa sangat lembut, dapat Jimin rasakan cairan dari lubang senggaman omega itu masih keluar.

"anhhh..." lenguhan pendek lolos dari belah ranum Yoongi menikmati jemari Jimin bermain di sekitar lubangnya, ujung jemari itu menekan masuk dan memijat area itu, Yoongi merasakan kembali penisnya menegang hanya karena sentuhan yang Jimin berikan. Pinggulnya bergerak turun menyambut dua jari Jimin yang telah melesak masuk.

"kau sangat basah sayang" dapat Jimin rasakan jari-jarinya di lumat oleh lembutnya rektum Yoongi, penisnya semakin tak sabar ingin di manjakan juga. Yoongi mabuk oleh sentuhan di bawah sana.

"Jimin, lakukan terus nnhh". Wajahnya Ia bawa ke leher Jimin, tenggelam disana dengan desahan kenikmatan saat jari-jari Jimin bergerak keluar masuk. Rona wajah Yoongi semakin pekat kala mendengar suara erotis yang di perbuat jari suaminya itu, geliginya tertanam di bahu Jimin melampiaskan nikmat.

Jimin tau walau Ia masuk sekarang Yoongi tak akan kesakitan, namun saat istrinya lepas dari masa heat, efeknya akan terasa sakit, Jimin akan melakukan semua penyatuan mereka dengan perlahan.

Yoongi tak henti mengalunkan desahan di telinga Suaminya, di bawah sana sangat nikmat namun rasanya belum puas, Yoongi inginkan lebih. Tubuh polos itu menegak, kedua tangannya menangkup kesejatian lelaki tan itu dan memompa tak sabaran, binar shapire miliknya tak bisa dusta bahwa Ia ingin milik Jimin ada dalam dirinya.

"Yoongi, jangan memaksakan diri"

Omega itu menggeleng, wajahnya merajuk erotis saat pantatnya terangkat dan ujung penis Jimin berada di depan lubang senggamanya, saliva Yoongi sampai menetes saking inginnya benda itu masuk.

"Ji-Jimin.. Kumohon" shapire itu bertemu emas, kabut nafsu jelas melingkupi udara kamar yang semakin panas yang memicu Sang Alpha sampai di ambang batas. Tubuh Yoongi di dorong hingga terlentang di hadapannya, omega itu mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan. Kedua pahanya di buka lebar dengan wajah memohon membuat Jimin gelap mata.

Kesejatian lelaki itu berkedut saat melihat betapa siapnya Yoongi menerima Jimin.

"I want You to beg me, say please baby kitten" seringai di bibir lelaki Park semakin membuat omega itu mengelinjang di atas ranjang, namun egonya masih tak mau mengijinkan untuk memohon.

"kenapa? Kau tak mau hm?" aura Dominan sang alpha menguar, Yoongi merasa bergetar sekujur tubuh ketika emas netra Jimin memaku pada tubuhnya.

"Yoongi want daddy's big penis in Yoongi's little pussy, please.. say it"

"nghh.. Jimin" tubuh omega itu mengenjan karena aura milik alpha itu seolah menindasnya tanpa ampun, shapirenya kembali berair, rasanya begitu tersiksa namun Yoongi inginkan Jimin sekarang juga. Belah bibir itu terbuka sempit, suara Yoongi bergetar penuh permohonan.

"daddy please... Yoongi want daddy's big penis in my little pussy, fuck me daddy". Yoongi memang di takdirkan untuk tunduk atas semua perintah alphanya, holenya Ia buka lebar meminta untuk di puaskan. Seringai Jimin semakin lebar.

"now, good boy"

"anghh!" Jimin tak pernah main-main dengan omega yang memohon padanya, dirinya tenggelam penuh di dalam kehangatan Yoongi, penisnya terasa di remas oleh dinding lembut milik Yoongi. Omega itu terisak karena besarnya kenikmatan yang Ia terima, Ia klimaks sesaat Jimin menghujamkan kesejatiannya jauh di dalam diri Yoongi. Semuanya terlihat terlalu putih di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam rapat.

"aku mencintaimu omegaku" Jimin menarik diri singkat, menyaksikan betapa indahnya omega itu yang setengah switch ke bentuk animagusnya, tubuh putih mulus itu di hiasi tutul-tutul keabuan dengan telinga kucing berbulu putih bertutul keabuan, punggung Jimin di sapu oleh ekor Yoongi yang berbulu putih juga.

"Jiminhh... Nghh" lelaki Park itu menghentak kuat hingga titik manis di dalam Yoongi di sentuh dengan kuat, Jimin mengeram di perpotongan bahu omega itu, tak bosan-bosan menanamkan gigitan dan hisapan kuat. Jimin bergerak konstan di bawah sana, menikmati bagaimana Yoongi menghisap dirinya lebih dalam, sesekali omega itu akan memekik saat Jimin bergerak terlalu cepat, kukunya sampai menggores punggung alpha itu.

Bagi Jimin, ini adalah penyatuan diri yang sangat indah, tubuhnya menikmati bagaimana Yoongi membuka diri untuk menyambut dirinya, omega itu tak bisa berhenti mendesah saat Jimin memanjakan dirinya lebih banyak.

"Yoongi, kau mencintaiku kan?" wajah sayu istrinya menatap tak fokus, semua rangsangan di tubuhnya membuat Yoongi hampir gila.

"akuhh.. Hhmm.. Cinta.. Ahh Jimin" Yoongi klimaks lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuh itu melengkung cantik membuat Jimin tak bisa menahannya Juga. Alpha itu bergerak semakin cepat, rektum Yoongi semakin menghisap dirinya.

"Yoongi... Aku mencintaimu..."

"akh! Jimin sakit! Aghh apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi membelalak kaget saat merasakan Jimin masuk terlalu dalam, penis itu terasa semakin besar, air mata kenikmatan yang jatuh di pipinya bercampur rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat, Jimin tak berhenti membesar di dalam dirinya.

"Yoongi, diamlah shh..." tubuh omega itu di rengkuh lalu di tarik hingga terduduk di pangkuan alpha itu.

"akhh! Jimin sakit.. Hikss.. Keluarkan.. Itu sakit.." Jimin memeluk tubuh istrinya rapat, Ia tak bisa berhenti sekarang karena Ia sedang melakukan knoting pada Yoongi, pinggulnya semakin cepat menghentak saat klimaksnya datang di dalam rahim omega itu.

"Jiminn Jimin... Kumohon berhenti... Aghhh!" cairan bening keluar dari penis Yoongi, Ia ikut klimaks saat rahimnya masih menerima benih Jimin yang belum berhenti mengisinya.

"hikss.. Sakit Jimin.."

"sstt.. Diamlah, tunggu sebentar lagi hmm.." Punggung Yoongi di belai dengan lembut. Ekor omega itu melilit di pinggangnya terasa geli.

"kau sangat cantik omegaku" kecupan kecupan lamban di seret pada bahu sempit omega itu membuat Yoongi sedikit lebih tenang, lengannya semakin merengkuh tubuh Alphanya itu. Jimin melepas penyatuan mereka perlahan setelah proses knoting selesai, sebagian cairannya ikut meluber karena rahim Yoongi yang tak mampu menampung benih Jimin. omega dalam remgkuhannya terkesiap saat merasakan dirinya kosong, tubuhnya terkulai lemas, Jimin membawa mereka untuk merebahkan diri tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Yoongi membuka mata perlahan hingga wajah suaminya dapat terlihat jelas. Netra itu masih sekuning emas, yang tak Yoongi sadari ternyata Jimin setengah switch ke bentuk animagusnya. Yoongi menatap takjub bagaimana bahu hingga dada bidang suaminya berhiaskan corak tutul hitam bercampur coklat keemasan. Daun telingan yang hitam pekat dan ekornya yang bercorak hitam dan emas. Jimin sangat gagah di mata Yoongi terlebih aura alphanya bercampur dengan aroma manis dari tubuh Yoongi, omega itu merasakan dadanya di sesaki rasa bahagia yang terlalu banyak, air matanya menetes lagi.

"sstt... Apa sesakit itu? Maaf, ini penyatuan kita yang pertama dan aku sudah melakukan knoting. Aku han-"

"bukan" Yoongi menggeleng, air matanya di sapu jemari Jimin, omega itu terpejam menikmati hangatnya telapak Alpha itu.

"aku sangat bahagia Jimin, akhirnya kita telah menjadi pasangan seutuhnya" Yoongi tertawa namun air matanya tak henti mengalir, Jimin menatap teduh pada kekasihnya itu kemudian merengkuhnya kedekapan hangat.

"ya, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain memilikimu seutuhnya Yoongi" Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi yang tertutup anak rambutnya, ekor Yoongi bergerak aktif menandakan Ia sangat bahagia sekarang, Jimin terkekeh saat rona merah menjalar hingga bahu Yoongi yang di hiasi corak keabuan itu.

"Yoongi, tak masalah kita belum bisa berbulan madu, toh akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu sesaat kepulanganku dari luar negeri. Kau tau, aku lelaki paling beruntung di dunia"

Yoongi menggigit bibir malu mendengar pengakuan Jimin yang selalu lelaki itu ucapkan tanpa keraguan dan jujur, Yoongi merasa sangat di cintai.

"Jimin... Aku juga mencintaimu". Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan malu-malu omega itu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke pelukan Jimin, Ia tak berani menatap langsung ke arah suaminya karena seumur hidup Yoongi tak pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada orang lain selain orang tua dan neneknya. Jimin melebarkan senyum mengetahui bahwa perasaannya bukan hanya cinta sepihak. Tubuh omega itu semakin Ia peluk erat dan berjanji tak akan melepaskannya. Jimin hampir tertidur ketika rahangnya terasa di kecup basah.

"Jimin... Kau tidur?" jemari hangat Yoongi merambati perut berbentuk suaminya itu, bibirnya memburu hingga bertemu dengan milik Jimin, omega itu mengecup dan mengulum lamban namun menuntun. Jimin melenguh dalam ciuman mereka manakala aroma manis menyebar dari tubuh Yoongi. Tentu Jimin tau, masa seperti ini tak akan berhenti hanya sekali pelepasan, Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi ingin kawin, jadi Jimin tak akan segan menyatukan tubuh mereka berapa kalipun Yoongi meminta akan Jimin berikan sepuasnya.

TBC

Yuhuuu... Update lagi ciyeekkk xD

Gimana? Gimana? Sanggup baca kan? Ini ampe 4 word isinya hanya ena-ena :3

Maaf jika eyd dan typo yang masih bertebaran

Please vote and coment sekali lagi ya... Saranghaeee.. *

Anyeoongg...

Pyooongggg


	5. V

hai kalian apa kabar? lama ya gak mampir kemari hehehe...

saya lupa password akun ini hikss.. makanya gak pernah update hampir setahun gak sih? maafkan saya T,T

dan saya kembali untuk meramaikan ff Minyoon di sini, mohon berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk cerita ini ya, lav you ngehehe...

BTS milik Bighit Ent, orang tua mereka dan diri pribadi masing-masing. kecuali Minyoon saling memiliki. aseekk...

saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan materil.

Rate : T - M

warning! : typo yang masih bertebaran dan EYD masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boost By Pjmseoltang

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi di bangunkan rasa haus yang teramat sangat, omega itu kepayahan saat mencoba duduk, Yoongi meringis nyeri merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya begitu sakit.

"akh!" saat mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang, kakinya terasa sangat lemah, Yoongi jatuh terduduk di lantai, mata sipitnya membola saat melihat cairan yang mengalir di paha dalamnya.

"apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku sangat sakit". Yoongi melihat sekeliling kamarnya, sekarang sudah hampir menjelang petang, Jimin tak terlihat keberadaanya.

"Jimin? Kau dimana?" suara Yoongi serak namun berusaha memanggil suaminya itu, sekali lagi mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya namun usahanya sia-sia, kedua kakinya lemas seperti jeli, Yoongi hawatir terlebih melihat sekujur tubuhnya mempunyai banyak bekas gigitan. Dada, perut, hingga paha dalamnya semua ada.

"Jimin? Jimin?" Yoongi terbatuk nyeri kala sosok lelaki Park tak juga menampakan batang hidung, tubuh telanjangnya terpaksa Ia seret hingga bisa duduk di tepian ranjang, tak sengaja netra caramelnya melihat kalender di jam digital. Yoongi terbelakak kaget. Sekarang tanggal 24 oktober yang artinya Ia tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari belakangan, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit ketika mencoba menggali memori 3 hari lalu. Jika tak salah ingat, Jimin dan dirinya terlibat perdebatan sebelum dirinya pingsan, setelah itu ada satu mimpi aneh yang Ia ingat samar.

Sosok singa berbulu putih, rasa terbakar pada tubuhnya dan...

Yoongi tersentak, kejadian 3 hari belakangan berputar di ingatan bagai film yang di putar dalam mode cepat.

Jimin dan dirinya telah mating, rasa panas gairah yang Ia rasakan dan juga bagaimana Jimin mengklaim dirinya. Tangan Yoongi terangkat menyentuh tengkuknya disana terasa sangat nyeri.

"aku Heat? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi merasa linglung, semua kejadian terasa samar di ingatan, namun tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong, semua bekas Jimin ada di dirinya terlebih bukti nyata di bawah sana. Wajah Yoongi mendadak terasa panas, jemari panjangnya menyembunyikan paras manis yang di hiasi semburat merah.

"astaga aku bisa gila" kaki rampingnya menghentak ke lantai kamar dan berakhir holenya yang kembali nyeri.

"Yoongi, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau merasakan sakit di suatu tempat?. Jimin muncul di ambang pintu, pakaiannya terlihat santai dengan jaket tebal di tangannya. Tubuh tegapnya di bungkus sweater turtle neck coklat bata dan celana kain hitam yang terlihat sangat pas di kaki panjangnya. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan dengan surai raven tersapu memamerkan kening sempitnya. Yoongi masih saja terpesona kala Jimin menghampiri tubuh telanjang itu. Rautnya kentara khawatir.

"aku baik, hanya.. haus" Yoongi tak mampu menatap langsung wajah Jimin, karena Ia akan teringat dengan sorot penuh nafsu di netra emas suaminya yang sekarang telah kembali ke warna hitam.

"kau haus? Akan ku ambilkan air, kau mau membersihkan diri? Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu. Sebentar" tubuh telanjang Yoongi di bungkus dengan jubah mandi, lelaki park itu melangkah lebar menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi bathup dengan air hangat lalu melintas secepat mungkin ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih, semua pergerakan Jimin sangat cepat seolah lelaki itu mempunyai kekuatan super. Yoongi semakin merapatkan Jubahnya karena rasa canggung yang Ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"aku sedang menghangatkan sup untuk makan siangmu, kau mau mandi sekarang?. Segelas air putih di terima Yoongi dan meneguknya hingga tandas, omega itu mendesah lega tanpa menyadari reaksi lelaki Park di hadapannya.

"terima kasih, aku ingin mandi. Gerah" Yoongi masih mengalihkan pandangan dari Jimin membuat lelaki tegap itu menghela nafas

"Yoongi lihat aku ketika berbicara. Apa kau marah padaku?". Kepala Yoongi otomatis terangkat, wajahnya kembali memerah saat Jimin menatapnya langsung. Yoongi mengedip semakin canggung.

"aku tak marah padamu, hanya merasa aneh".

"ini mengenai kau yang Heat 'kan?" Jimin merunduk, mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan gampang lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Yoongi malu-malu merangkul pundak suaminya itu namun tak dapat mengalihkan mata dari rahang tegas di depan matanya.

"apa aku benar-benar Heat? Maksudku, aku tak begitu sadar tiga hari belakangan, jadi ku pikir-"

"ya, dan kau sempat pingsan di beberapa waktu karena kelelahan, namun saat aku akan tidur kau sudah sadar dan kembali menyerangku"

Wajah Yoongi tak bisa lebih merah lagi saat Jimin dengan gamblang menyampaikan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya duduk di dalam genangan air hangat bathup, jubahnya telah di lepas santai oleh Jimin tanpa rasa canggung. Jimin tak bisa menghentikan seringainya saat omega itu memeluk diri sendiri seolah menghalau dari pandangan lapar lelaki Park.

"tak perlu malu Yoongi, aku telah melihat semuanya". Jimin menggulung lengan baju dan duduk di tepi bathup. Yoongi tertunduk dalam tak mampu memandang ke arah suaminya, Ia belum biasa telanjang di depan orang lain.

Jimin membelai rambut pirang omeganya, bibir tebal miliknya mengecup lembut kening itu hingga Yoongi menaikan wajahnya, sorot lembut dari netra malam lelaki Park membuat Yoongi tergugu, tubuhnya meremang saat air membasuh tubuhnya, Jimin menikmati bagaimana kulit putih itu akan merona merah saat air hangat membasahi. Sangat indah.

"ku harap aku tak berbuat hal aneh saat Heatku datang, aku sangat malu"

"tak perlu malu, aku milikmu dan kaupun begitu. Jadi bersikap biasalah padaku Yoongi". Pipi bulat itu di sentuh lembut, senyum tak bisa luntur dari belah bibir Jimin, Ia sangat mencintai Yoongi dengan segala apa yang ada di diri omega itu.

"mandilah, atau mau aku bantu" tetap saja, jiwa iseng tak pernah pergi dari seorang Park Jimin, Ia tergelak saat wajah Yoongi menjadi kaku dan kedua pipinya semakin matang.

"aku mau mandi sendiri, kau pergilah. Saat selesai akan ku panggil" Yoongi membasuh wajahnya cepat-cepat. Tubuhnya berputar memunggungi Jimin yang masih tertawa. Gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu Yoongi.

"baiklah, aku ada diluar. Panggil saja jika kau butuh sesuatu" sekecup bibir mendarat di bahu sempit omega itu yang berjengit kaget sekaligus geli. Jemari Alpha itu sengaja mengelus bekas gigitan di tengkuk Yoongi menegaskan bahwa omega itu telah seutuhnya Ia miliki.

Jimin keluar kamar mandi menyisahkan Yoongi yang menenggelamkan diri dalam bathup. Malu sekali rasanya.

Walau malu, Yoongi tak bisa menolak segala bantuan Jimin dalam keperluannya. Jimin membantunya memilih baju, menyiapkan makan siang yang sedikit terlambat dan mencuci piring. Lelaki itu melakukan semua pekerjaannya tanpa menyurutkan senyum, Yoongi ingin bertanya namun setiap kali bibirnya terbuka maka Jimin akan menatapnya seolah Yoongi adalah makhluk langka yang baru menginjak kaki di bumi.

"Jimin maaf pertanyaanku mungkin akan menyinggung, tapi" Yoongi mengulum bibir.

"apa itu?" nah kan, seringai di bibir lelaki itu semakin lebar hingga Yoongi hawatir Jimin akan merobek bibirnya sendiri.

"apa terjadi sesuatu yang lucu belakangan? Maksudku, apa aku melakukan hal bodoh hingga kau ingin menertawakanku?" Yoongi menghembus nafas panjang saat kalimat panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Jimin menatap lurus padanya, alis tebal lelaki itu terangkat tinggi sesaat kemudian suara tawa mengagetkan Yoongi hingga jeruk yang Ia kupas tergelincir jatuh. 'Hampir copot jantung aing'. Iner Yoongi sembari mengelus dada montoknya.

"haha.. Kenapa terpikirkan olehmu hal itu Yoongi? Tak ada yang salah denganmu sayang" Jimin memutar meja lalu berlutut di hadapan Yoongi. Di pungutnya jeruk yang jatuh tadi lalu meletakan di meja, sekali hentak Yoongi sudah berada dalam pelukannya membuat lengan kurus itu mengalung di leher kekarnya. Jimin tersenyum lagi saat membawa langkah menuju ruang santai mereka berdua.

"Jimin, aku serius bertanya padamu, apa yang terjadi saat aku Heat? Sepertinya kau tak mau berhenti tertawa"

"ada yang salah dengan tertawa? Aku sedang bahagia Yoongi, salah jika suamimu ini sedang bagus suasana hatinya?" Yoongi duduk di sofa dan tanpa beban, Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya berbantalkan kedua paha mulus omega itu. Yoongi terkesiap kala pinggangnya di peluk erat dan Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut itu.

"nyaman sekali memelukmu Yoongi, rasanya aku tak pernah seringan ini seumur hidupku. Apa karena kau adalah mateku?" lelaki itu bergumam tak jelas karena bicara di perut Yoongi dan itu rasanya geli. Yoongi membawa tangannya ke arah tengkuk, di usap bekas gigitan Jimin disana, rasanya masih hangat dan ngilu.

'mate ya?'

"Yoongi" kepala Jimin terangkat, surainya jatuh menutupi sebagian pandangan, refleks tangan seputih pualam itu menyugar surai kelam Jimin, lelaki itu kembali menyeringai membuat gugup saja.

"ya Jimin, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Yoongi menelan ludah ketika Kepala Jimin semakin terangkat, wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga sulit untuk bernafas normal.

"kau mungkin tak sadar, tapi saat heat kemarin, kau setengah berubah ke bentuk animagusmu, dan itu sangat cantik" Jimin berbicara di depan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, Yoongi tak bisa memandang langsung ke dalam netra hitam Jimin, itu terlalu mempesona.

"benarkah?" Yoongi berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajahnya namun Jimin tak mau berhenti memburu, semoga lelaki itu tak sadar dengan rona di kedua pipi Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin nampak.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Jadi maukah kau berubah untukku?" Yoongi membelalak kaget dan kali ini menatap langsung pada netra Jimin yang tersembunyi di kedua kelopak mata asimetrisnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat lebar, sedikit menakutkan jika di lihat sedekat itu. Tangan Yoongi otomatis mendorong dada Jimin menjauh terbawa perasaan gugup.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak bisa"

"kenapa tak bisa? Bukankah kau sudah sering berubah bentuk?"

"i-itu, aku tak bisa" mata kucingnya melirik antisipasi pada tanggapan Jimin, lelaki itu hanya menatap seolah dirinya berbohong.

"kondisiku sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk berubah Jimin, aku masih lelah" Yoongi memasang ekspresi sendunya, seolah meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar tak berdaya sekarang. Jimin menatap lama hingga lelaki itu menganggup paham.

"benar juga, kau pasti kehabisan tenaga. Maafkan aku". Sekecup bibir menyentuh pipi bulat Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum tipis penuh pemakluman.

'mwoya? Gampang sekali dia di tipu' dalam hati Yoongi terheran, namun untuk sekarang semuanya bisa aman.

"aku paham, kau tentu lelah setelah 3 hari ku hajar di atas ranjang, tapi" kepala Jimin terangkat lagi, seringai kembali terbit di bibir membuat Yoongi menelan ludah.

"aku masih ingin 'itu' ". Lelaki Park kembali merebahkan diri.

"tapi aku tak akan memaksamu, kau pasti lelah" lelaki dewasa itu terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang matanya hampir melompat keluar. Lelaki manis itu salah tingkah tanpa sengaja memukul bahu suaminya keras.

"apa maksudmu? Kau berniat membunuhku?" semu merah menjalar hingga telinga Yoongi, salah tingkah di tempat menghiraukan Jimin yang mengusap bahunya sambil meringis. Ternyata Yoongi punya kekuatan juga.

"maaf, aku hanya bercanda duh"

"gwenchana? Apa sesakit itu?" tangan putihnya bantu mengelus lengan alot itu, rasa bersalah singgah di hatinya, tentu Jimin tak akan merasa luar biasa sakit hanya karena pukulan Yoongi, tapi sedikit mengerjai Yoongi tak masalah kan? Jimin masih meringis dengan ekspresi kesakitan membuat omega itu semakin hawatir

"coba ku lihat" lengan baju Jimin di singkap hingga pundak, bagian itu memang sedikit merah, Yoongi membawa tangan lembutnya mengusap pundak Jimin sembari meniup daerah itu. Jimin di buat gemas melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang sangat manis

"masih sakit?" dua pasang netra itu saling tatap, Jimin di buat terpesona lagi dan lagi oleh kedua caramel istrinya itu yang di hiasi bulu mata lentik.

"nde masih sakit, mungkin akan berkurang kalau kau cium aku" Jimin berucap dengan nada merengek yang sangat tak cocok dengan wajah tampannya, Yoongi sampai tak berucap lagi ketika matanya jatuh pada bibir tebal suaminya itu yang memanggil untuk di beri kecupan.

"ayolah, bibirku pegal menunggu" rengekan lelaki di pangkuan itu semakin menjadi dan semakin aneh di mata Yoongi, inginnya menjauhkan kepala itu tapi tubuhnya menghianati, Yoongi menelan ludah gugup namun wajahnya semakin dekat hingga kecupan singkat Ia berikan. Kecupan yang sangat singkat bahkan Jimin belum sempat berkedip istrinya itu sudah melarikan diri. Cara larinya sangat lucu hingga Jimin terbahak di tempat.

Istrinya sangat menggemaskan, mengapa lelaki berusia 30 tahun bisa semenggemaskan Yoongi? Rasanya tak rela Yoongi di lihat oleh dunia luar, ingin Jimin mengurung dirinya berdua dengan Yoongi hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memyentuh Yoongi selain dirinya.

Jimin terkadang bisa sangat posesif akan sesuatu, dan Yoongi adalah hal paling berharga di hidupnya.

Yoongi merasa lebih segar setelah berendam air hangat, nyeri di tubuhnya sudah lebih banyak berkurang dan Ia merasa senang dengan itu, saat dirinya memasuki kamar disana Park Jimin sedang berbicara dengan telepon di tangan. Mungkin urusan bisnis.

Karena malam akan terasa lebih dingin, Yoongi memilih mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal, celana training yang mencapai mata kaki juga sweater longgar membuat dirinya mengerang nyaman.

"apa yang kau pakai itu?" suara berat Jimin menginterupsi saat dirinya asik memakai kaos kaki bergambar kumamon, Yoongi berpikir lama ketika Jimin menghampiri.

"kita bukan di kutub kenapa pakaian tidurmu seperti ini?" telunjuk lelaki itu naik turun menilai penampilan istrinya. Yoongi tergagap di tempat

"a-aku nyaman memakai ini saat tidur" kedua kaki ramping itu menggantung di ujung ranjang, Yoongi seperti tenggelam dalam pakaiannya hingga Jimin mendengus panjang.

"aku yang tidak nyaman tidur denganmu nantinya, ayolah kita sudah menikah dan kau membuatku seakan tidur dengan anak perawan?"

Yoongi terbelalak mendengar perkataan Jimin, kepalanya menggeleng aktif.

"lalu aku harus pakai apa? Aku tak suka kedinginan tengah malam" wajah polos Yoongi saat mengatakan itu membuat Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya.

"kau bodoh atau apa? Kau tak akan kedinginan tengah malam mulai sekarang, aku akan menghangatkanmu sampai kau gerah. mengerti?" kaki panjang itu melangkah, tangan aktif mengacak isi lemari hingga wajahnya berbinar cerah, satu pasang piyama putih bergaris biru muda dengan gambar karakter biskuit bermuka congkak sudah di tangan.

"ini, pakai ini, akan terihat cute jika berpasangan dengan milikku" Yoongi menerima piyama itu, Ia ingat betul paket yang tiba di rumah kala Jimin masih di luar negeri, paket itu berisi dua pasang Piyama yang sedang naik daun, piyama karakter BT21.

"kau pakai itu pasti akan sangat manis, lihat punyaku, lucu kan?" Jimin pamer piyama yang Ia pakai, ada karakter anjing berhoody kuning disana. seringai lebar di bibir suaminya membuat Yoongi tak punya pilihan lain, Ia hendak melepas pakaian ketika Jimin masih di sana bersilang tangan menungu.

"aku akan ganti di kamar mandi" cepat-cepat Yoongi beranjak ketika lengannya di tahan, seringai itu masih disana membuat Yoongi berdebar gugup.

"kenapa harus di kamar mandi? Disini saja, kau malu berganti pakaian di depanku?" Pipi Yoongi tak bisa lebih merah saat tubuhnya di bawa menghadap suaminya itu, sudah pasti Jimin kembali menggoda dirinya.

"kalau kau tak bisa, biar aku saja yang gantikan bagaimana" wajah Jimin terlalu dekat, Yoongi tak bisa menjatuhkan pandangan selain ke torso lelaki itu.

"aku bisa, tolong mundur sedikit, aku tak bisa bergerak"

"maaf, kau seperti punya magnet alami sampai-sampai aku tak sadar selalu menempel padamu", lelaki Park itu mengambil langkah satu kali ke belakang sat menyadari Ia hampir merengkuh tubuh istrinya, Yoongi bernafas lega lalu membalikan badan

"jangan tersinggung, aku hanya belum biasa dengan situasi ini" Yoongi berbisik menahan malu kemudian cepat-cepak berganti pakaian, saat memakai celana karena terlalu terburu-buru ujung celananya terinjak dan Yoongi tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri hingga jatuh kesamping seperti pohon tumbang.

"pfft..." Jimin tak bisa menahan ketawa saat melihat posisi tubuh Yoongi yang setengah berada di atas ranjang sementara pinggul kebawah berada di lantai, lelaki manis itu luar biasa malu karena sedang mempertontonkan pantatnya di depan mata Jimin.

"kau sangat menyukai kumamon hingga pakaian dalammu juga gambar kumamon?" Jimin menahan diri agar tak menertawai Yoongi yang menarik ujung piyamanya demi menutup pantat bulat berbalut dalaman putih dengan gambar kepala kumamon itu, rona merah sudah merambati telinga hingga tengkuk istrinya itu membuat Jimin tak tahan.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" maka dari itu dengan enteng tubuh ramping sang omega Ia angkat ke atas ranjang, kedua paha Yoongi otomatis merapat saat dirinya terekspose bebas.

"mengaku saja Yoongi, kau sedang menggodaku hm?" nafas Jimin menerpa wajah bulat Omega itu tak tertahankan, dalam sekejap belah bibir Yoongi sudah di cumbu mesra, lelaki manis terkesiap saat sejumput rasa membelai sela bibir ingin menjamah lebih, bibir itu tersingkap canggung saat lidah panas Jimin menerobos membelai milik Yoongi. Kedua insan itu saling berbagi rasa dalam ciuman panas.

Kala sang dominan sepenuhnya mengungkung tubuh ramping istrinya, saat Yoongi sudah mabuk dalam ciuman, jelas Jimin tak akan menahan diri lagi. Keinginan untuk kembali memanjakan raga istrinya sudah menguasai diri Karena demi apapun di dunia ini, tubuh Yoongi seperti candu yang tak mampu Lelaki Park itu tolak.

*

TBC

.

.

.

saya tahu ini pendek gays, tapi jangan ngamuk ya, nikmati dulu momen manis mereka mwuehehe...

ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas sambutan yang luar biasa dari kalian untuk cerita ini, saya gak nyangka cerita ini dapat pembaca. terima kasih banyak T,T

see you on next chapter gaysss


End file.
